starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Nession-class Cruiser
Performance Analysis The Nession-class Cruiser is designed and performs to expectation as a deep-space frontline warship. It was designed for those small planetary governments and independant militias who can not afford many vessels, or lack the crew to populate them. The Nession utilizes cutting edge technologies to pack high quality systems into a small environment that can be crewed entirely by live sentients, or can be largely automated. In field tests, the vessel succeeded in its designed role against staple warships of similar and even substantially larger size. In field testing to review its ability to perform outside its designated role, the Nession suffered reduced performance. The roles tested were: Planetary invasion transport, Starfighter platform, Anti-Starfighter Platform. Though the vessel did not fail any of these tests outright, its marks were only satisfactory, proving that its primary use lies as a frontline general warship and not a specialist cruiser. Modernized Technologies These are the technologies employed by the Nession-class Cruiser. Miniaturization Modern advances have led to significant reduction in the size of of general shipboard systems and machinery. As a result of the steady rate of advancement in this field, the Nession Cruiser is capable of fitting more systems onto its relatively small hull, thus matching or exceeding the weapon payload, defensive ratings and engine output of subsantially larger warships. Next Generation Turbolaser Technology Turbolasers equipped onto modern warships have remained largely unchanged for the past quarter century. Rich militaries have opted for a "Quantity over Quality" policy when outfitting their warships, resulting in a method that is unnecessarily expensive and unwieldy. The Nession Cruisers takes advantage of modern but relatively untapped technologies, and has merged them with our own, privately developed cooling, energizing and power systems (patents pending) resulting in a weapon that has comparable energy consumption and size while boasting a 130% power output when compared to standard turbolaser models. What this in effect means, is that getting hit by 10 turbolaser blasts from a Nession Cruiser is equivalent to getting hit by 13 turbolasers from any other vessel. Layered Shielding The Nession cruiser features not one but three high-output shield generators. Many vessels are plagued by a catastrophic loss of shielding when their shield generator is destroyed. Because of the presence of three overlapping shield generators working together as a cohesive defensive grid, the loss of one will result in only a 33% drop in overall shield efficiency, as opposed to total failure. Furthermore, the presence of 3 shield generators yields a more powerful overall shield strength than would otherwise be possible. Armor Biotreatment Dorioss Shipbuilders have developed a bacterial culture in our laboratories that bonds with the molecules of durasteel and titanium in extremely high temperatures and begins to replicate. The bacteria, though soft in an oxygen-rich environment, become rigid and rocklike in the vacuum of outer space. What this means, is that when a weapon such as a laser or warhead impacts against the cruiser's hull, the temperature will trigger a biochemical reaction in the bacteria, causing them to begin reproducing at an incredible rate. Essentially, the armor begins to "heal" itself. The bacteria itself is not, however, proof against weapons and should not be substituted for armor as it cannot, in fact, repel firepower of even minimal strength. The benefits of this biotreatment are not at all defensive, but rather are designed to quickly repair hull breaches and prevent the loss of atmosphere within the ship, thus acting as a passive lifesaving measure. Proton Torpedo Bays The proton torpedo bays are the primary offensive ordinance aboard Nession cruisers. They are designed to impact catastrophically against the unshielded hulls of enemy warships, piercing through the armor before detonating within the ship itself. Please note that the Proton Torpedo systems are optimized for space combat and are far, far less efficient when used for planetary bombardment or against fully shielded targets. Next-Generation Ion and Hyper Drive Technology Cutting-edge advancements in efficiency and output of ion drives have resulted in more powerful engines than are presently being used aboard most vessels. This means that the Nession Cruiser is faster in subspace travel than cruisers of like size or even smaller, corvette- class vessels. This makes it ideal for pursuit and escape. More notable, however, is the advancement in Hyperdrive technology. For decades, a HD speed rating of x1 was considered the ceiling for standard military faster-than-light travel. Using technologies only used thus far by custom speedshops and individual racer/courier outfitters, we have broken the x1 barrier, resulting in hyperdrives that travel at .9875 past lightspeed. Onboard Automation Advanced computer systems connected to centralized controls mean that almost everything on the ship can either be automated, or controlled from the bridge. However, performance drops as much as 37% when particular systems are automated. For optimal performance, a live crew is always recommended. Starfighter Bays Highly economical use of space and the application of individual fighter-sized "microbays" means a high number of starfighters may be carried aboard the Nession class warship (Maximum 36, or 3 standard squadrons). Onboard Security We confidently claim that the Nession warship is the most difficult warship to breach and board, of any presently manufactured. A security system that can be controlled only from the bridge or auxiliary bridge (with proper security clearance codes) may be activated at any time. .85-meter thick heat-resistant Durasteel barriers may be activated, separating the vessel into a maximum of 144 individual security sectors that must each individually be breached by any boarding party. Each sector is equipped with two rapid-firing blaster turrets that can be controlled remotely or automated to fire on hostile targets. Any sector may also be emptied of oxygen, resulting in a vacuum environment that will kill persons without pressure suits and breathmasks. If the proper security codes are entered, crew aboard the bridge or auxiliary bridge may initiate Code Omega. When this is done, the shipboard computer locks down the entire vessel, separating it into its 144 sectors. It then scans all onboard lifeforms and droids via motion, sound and heat detectors and holographic recognition software. Oxygen is depleted from any sector where unidentified lifeforms or droids are present (unless a crew member is also in that sector), and the automated turrets open fire on them until they are destroyed. =Sources= *Sith Technical Manual 2.0 Category:Capital ShipsCategory:CruisersCategory:Sith EmpireCategory:Featured Article